


Only fools fall for you

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kihyun is a sassy man, Light Angst, M/M, Minhyuk is not as smart as he thinks, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, other members are just trying to survive the tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: Something stirs in Minhyuk’s stomach, something ugly that tastes like bile, and suddenly he feels like he needs to throw up right there on the spot.****AKA Kihyun and Minhyuk are both fools.





	Only fools fall for you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kihyuk unresolved feelings, the reason they bicker and antagonize each other is because they get jealous when the other gets close with the other members
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! This is my first fic after a really long time! I hope the anon who sent the prompt will be satisfied with the final result.  
> That said, English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistake, please point it out so I can fix it! Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Minhyuk has always been a sly man.

Whenever he feels like reminding him how he must not be trusted, Wonho recalls that Monsta X-ray episode where he fucked up everyone and instilled mistrust in all of their hearts. Minhyuk laughs every time, telling him that it’s not his fault if they’re all so gullible. At that, Hyungwon is always ready to give him a dirty look -he can hold really long grudges when he sets his mind on it, and he can’t still forgive Minhyuk for playing dirty.

So, Minhyuk is an evil genius, in his own words. He’s also very sure his bandmates are dumbasses, for the most part, but he’s not saying that aloud. He cares for his face more than anything.

By the way, Minhyuk is also really stubborn. When he sets his mind on something, it’s really difficult to make him change opinion. That’s why he’s always butting heads with another relentless member of the band.

His relationship with Kihyun has been good more often than not. They’re close by age, they care for each other and Minhyuk genuinely enjoys bickering with him, but lately, there’s something between them that the redhead can’t understand. It’s like their usual playful brawl has become more serious like there’s something strange in the air between them whenever they’re in the same room, especially when they’re alone.

Lately, Kihyun is always giving him a hard time, on every occasion. If they decide to order food, whatever Minhyuk suggests, it’s a no from Kihyun. Even if it’s _chicken_ . When they are practising for hours and Minhyuk tries to steal his water bottle, Kihyun scolds him and tells him to get his own. Or to drink from someone else’s. On the rare -or maybe not so rare- occasions Minhyuk leaves his dirty plates in the sink, Kihyun’s always ready to breathe down his neck. It’s always the little things that gets on Kihyun’s nerves, and Minhyuk is desperate to understand _why_.

Honestly, it’s draining. Minhyuk is always happy, always giving compliments to the other members because he genuinely loves them and wants to cherish them as much as he can, but he also needs some kind of recognition himself. Sure, Kihyun was never the first to jump on the chanting-praises-to-Minhyuk wagon, yet the simple gestures he did were always useful in bringing a big smile to the redhead’s face.

For example, Kihyun often says that he’s not a fan of skinship, yet he’s always ready to be cuddled by Minhyuk, whenever the redhead slips beside him in bed. Usually he voices his annoyance, tells Minhyuk to go away, that there’s no space for the both of them, but then subsides and let himself be lulled to sleep by the raising and falling of Minhyuk’s chest behind him.

It’s been a couple of weeks now since the first time Kihyun refused to sleep in the same bed, getting up and telling him he was going to the bathroom. He’s never come back, so Minhyuk supposes he slept on the sofa. The same routine repeated twice before he gave up and let Kihyun rest on his own. Minhyuk can’t say he isn’t a little heartbroken.

  
*

 

It’s after a fansign that some sort of understanding dawns on Minhyuk.

Kihyun is seated at his place, like the rest of them, except for Shownu. The leader has gotten up to move around a little, he’s chatting with the fans and posing for the fansites. Minhyuk is not really paying attention to the leader’s antics, he’s too occupied with the monbebe currently sitting before him. She’s cute and smiley, so Minhyuk is smiling too. Meeting their fans is one of his favourite things from the idol world, even if it’s tiring and sometimes he has to put a happy mask not to delude the people who are there to see them.

When he hears a chorus of _aws_ from the crowd, he immediately raises his head. Even the fan sitting across from him is watching something at the end of the table, so his eyes travel automatically in that direction.

Minhyuk’s gut does a somersault. Shownu is sitting in front of Kihyun and he’s doing some fanservice for sure, because he rarely initiates affectionate touching with the members, yet he’s _clearly_ holding Kihyun’s hand. Kihyun is laughing at him, scolding him to get back to his place.

Something stirs in Minhyuk’s stomach, something ugly that tastes like bile, and suddenly he feels like he needs to throw up right there on the spot. His face must have shown his bad feeling since the girl before him asks him if he’s alright. Minhyuk forces a smile and nods at her, still not certain about opening his mouth without emptying the content of his stomach on the table. He waves goodbye and takes a quick toilet pause, running off in the direction of the bathroom as fast as his legs allow him.

The door closes behind him with a loud thud, but he doesn’t have the presence of mind to register it. He stands before the sink, eyes trained on his pale face and his sick expression reflected in the mirror. Willing to calm himself down before someone comes searching for him, he takes some deep breaths.

That’s it. That’s the feeling he was trying to avoid for some time now. Clearly running from his emotions is not a good idea, because they come back ten thousand times stronger.

“Minhyuk-ah, you alright?”, Wonho’s head peeks from the entrance, and Minhyuk directs a shining smile at him.

  
“Sure thing. Just needed to pee.”, he tells him. The dark haired man assesses his conditions with inquiring eyes, and he seems to find what he was looking for in Minhyuk’s face because he smiles too and takes Minhyuk back to the still going fansign.

That night at the dorm, Minhyuk is yelling at Kihyun before he even registers what’s happening. They’re having dinner all together in the living room, watching some rerun of a drama on the tv when he’s snapping at Kihyun without an actual reason. Wonho needs to physically remove Kihyun from the room before he jumps at Minhyuk’s throat, but looking at Hoseok’s arms around Kihyun’s waist makes Minhyuk even angrier, and he has all intentions of following behind them before Shownu tackles him to the ground.

“What is wrong with you two?!”, the leader asks him, shaking him a little to get some answer out of him. Minhyuk just shoves an elbow in his stomach and retreats to his room, locking the door after him. That’s clearly not going to work for long, since he shares a room with two other members, excluding Kihyun, but for the moment he just wants to bathe in self-pity and commiseration alone.

Now that truth hit him square in the face, he can’t even imagine how he’s going to survive the rest of his life. He was sure to hide carefully all of his feelings in a little packet, stored away, but it seems like something slipped away from his fingertips. Kihyun must have seen through him in some way, and that is the only logical explanation he can come up with to justify the weird mood between them in the last weeks. Their friendship is ruined, just like that, because Minhyuk can’t stop making fucking _heart eyes_ at his best friend. He’s fucked. The others will catch up soon, and everyone will pity him because he’s in love with Kihyun, who clearly doesn’t love him back.

He gets up and unlocks the door, lays into bed still dressed and hopes that when morning comes everything will magically be good, everyone will forget his outburst and Kihyun will be the same as he has always been. However, magic doesn’t exist.

And Minhyuk is usually smart, but sometimes he’s a dumbass just like everyone else.

  
*

 

“I can’t believe his guts! What the hell is wrong with him? I’m gonna…”, Kihyun launches himself towards the door, but Wonho’s grip on his wrist is vice-like, and he can’t take more than one step away from the older man.

“Let me go!”, he shouts, shaking his arm to no avail. Kihyun is angry, worse, Kihyun is furious. He doesn’t know what came onto Minhyuk, why he’s the target for his newfound bitterness, but he’s not going to be passive about it. If that little shit wants to fight, a fight is what he’ll have. Kihyun will punch him in the face until he regains his right mind.

“Kihyunnie please, sit down and stop or I’m going to tie you to my bed.”

Kihyun raises a brow in his friend direction, makes a grimace at him.

“Wow hyung, kinky.”

“You know what I mean.”, Wonho tells him, assessing him with an unimpressed stare. He tugs at Kihyun’s arm until the black-haired man gives up and sits beside him on the mattress, expression defeated.

“Why are you guys always fighting?”, Hoseok asks, but it seems more like a rhetorical question than an actual one. He has always had the softest heart of the bunch, and conflict makes him uncomfortable.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”, Kihyun spits, gritting his teeth.

“You’re not fooling me. I’ve seen you sleeping on the sofa while Minhyuk was in your bed. What’s up with you?”, Wonho asks, hugging Kihyun’s shoulders with an arm and cuddling him close to his chest. Kihyun doesn’t even try to resist, squish his face against Hoseok warm pecs and tries to reorganize his thoughts before speaking again.

“I don’t know, hyung.”, he exhales, closes his eyes and enjoys the comforting presence of Hoseok at his side.

“I don’t want to talk about this…”, Kihyun takes a shaky breath, burrows more into Hoseok’s embrace and tries to put his thoughts into words.

Wonho hums low in his throat, a sound that reverberates into his chest and comes clear to Kihyun’s ear pressed against him.

“If you want my opinion, I think you two are fools.”, he states while he tightens his hold on Kihyun’s shoulders. “You should just talk.”, he then suggests, letting go of the shorter man, who seems calm enough not to try again at running off and killing Minhyuk on the spot. Kihyun stands up, stretches on his tiptoes until his back pops, grimaces at the sound.

“Maybe.”, Kihyun half-agrees, “Or maybe I should just ignore what happened tonight and sleep on it just like I slept on my feelings until now.”, he smiles in Wonho’s direction, but the other man doesn’t seem happy with his resolution, given the frown that adorns his pretty face.

“You know, if you’d just stop being so stubborn and emotionally constipated maybe you’d be getting laid, finally.”

“I like being emotionally constipated.”

  
*

 

The following morning finds Kihyun in the kitchen, making breakfast for his groupmates. Jooheon is not the first to get up, but he’s the first sitting at the kitchen table with his morning fix of hyper sugared coffee. Minhyuk’s sleepy form enters the room just some minutes later when Kihyun is putting food on the table and taking a cup of tea with him.

Kihyun sits at the other end of the table, in front of the rapper, while Minhyuk drapes himself on Jooheon’s back and whines until he’s given some coffee from him. He steals a big gulp of the hot and sugary beverage from Jooheon’s cup, making slurping sounds that both of his friends are disgusted by. When he’s finished, he refills it and gives it to the real owner, says a chirping thank you to the younger and smacks a big kiss on his dimpled cheek.

Suddenly, the air in the room feels ten degrees colder. Kihyun’s eyes are trained on the table, while he shovels food in his mouth with more force than strictly necessary. He feels Jooheon staring at him, but he doesn’t look up, just informs the room that the food is getting cold and it should probably be eaten. Minhyuk drags a chair out and sits down, starts munching on food with little noises of appreciation coming from his mouth. Kihyun, on the other hand, has the face of someone who’s breakfast has been poisoned. He finishes in record time, rinses his plate and mug in the sink and flies from the room at maximum speed.

“Hyung?”, It’s the first word Jooheon has said since he woke up. Minhyuk’s head snaps in his direction, eyes wide and mouth full. He makes a sound that could be interpreted as some sort of question. “Hyung, did you two… Did you two have sex and now things are awkward?”

Minhyuk’s choking on rice as soon as the sentence exits the other’s mouth. He feels someone slapping his back half-heartedly, and turns around to find Changkyun looking at him with sleep still in his eyes. When air finally returns to his lungs and he feels like he can speak again, all he can say is “W-What?!”. The maknae is now eating breakfast, not paying much attention to his hyungs, nor their conversation.

“It feels like that. There’s this… tension? Whenever you’re around each other.”, Jooheon exclaims, pointing his spoon in Minhyuk’s direction and making circles in the air with it. “You’re always at each other throats, like yesterday. Or a week ago, when you were cuddling with Kyunnie on the sofa and Kihyun-hyung came in and started yelling at you because you left _things_ everywhere, even if he finished cleaning up just an hour before and everything was spotless.”

Changkyun hums in approval, mouth still full, and nods his head until he swallows and is able to talk, too. “You know, hyung, like that time Kihyun-hyung and Wonho-hyung were in the studio together all night to finish some songs, and when they came back at the dorm Kihyun-ssi was asleep in hyung’s arms and you almost killed them both on the spot. I’ve never seen you that angry.”

“What are you even trying to say? Kihyun is just annoying and we fight all the time anyway.”, Minhyuk roars, taking his head between his hands and staring at the empty rice bowl in front of him. “We’re like that, we bicker and make fun of each other.”, he concludes, giving a pointed look at the younger ones sitting beside him.

“We know that, hyung, but lately it’s...”

“It’s not like we actually _like_ each other.”, Minhyuk tells them, trying to hide his true feelings once more. He then peers at Jooheon, who’s looking at the door with his mouth hanging open. Kihyun stands there, arms crossed over his chest, eyes glinting with that evil light he gets when he’s thinking about murdering them all. Minhyuk knows that gaze very well, it’s been directed at him more often than not.

“Minhyuk-ah, can we talk?”, Kihyun states, voice icy. Minhyuk stands up and follows him out of the room, the panic in his eyes evident as he stares at his friends, feeling like a man who’s walking towards his death.

  
*

 

Kihyun doesn’t look at him until they enter their room, he closes the door behind them and locks it. Minhyuk sits on his bed, hands fidgeting with the covers. It seems like every nightmare he had the previous night is becoming true, and he’s going to lose his best friend forever.

“Min… What the actual fuck?!”, Kihyun demands, voice a little bit shaky and with a hint of sadness in it. Minhyuk immediately snaps his head up to look at him, finding eyes full of confusion and hurt.

“W-what? I don’t _like_ you.”, he defends himself, looking away from his friend. He’s always been a good liar, a sly man, but in that moment he feels like everything he could possibly say to salvage the situation, would only cause them to fall apart. Actually, what he said isn’t even a lie. He doesn’t like Kihyun, he’s _in love_ with him.

“Well, thanks for telling me now, after all these years of friendship. It must be terrible to have to act like you consider me something more than a nagging nuisance.”

The sarcasm dripping from Kihyun’s voice makes him shiver, but he doesn’t have anything to say to that. His mind is screaming at him to tell him the truth, that he’s his best friend and he’ll understand, but all Minhyuk can do is nibble on his bottom lip and stare at the wall.  

“Wow. You really are something. Well, don’t worry, I’m gonna change rooms with Hoseok-hyung and leave you alone. I’m sure you’ll be _thrilled_ about it.”, Kihyun proclaims, turning around on his way out of the door.

 “What’s that supposed to mean?”, Minhyuk demands, losing all of his fake calmness with just a single sentence uttered by the younger. Kihyun swirls around, steely eyes trained on Minhyuk’s face.

“Nothing.”, he spits like it’s some kind of insult that Minhyuk should understand. He doesn’t. In his confusion, he stands up and takes an aggressive step in Kihyun’s direction.

“Nothing? That didn’t sound like nothing to me.”, he argues, getting closer and closer to Kihyun, whose back is against the door and is still looking at him like he’s some kind of sticky gum under his shoe.

“I was just saying that you’d be happier with Hoseok-hyung in the room with you, so you’d be able to slip in his bed whenever you like.”

At that, Minhyuk freezes in his spot, just a step away from the younger.

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean? Are you trying to imply something?”

“Don’t know, am I?”, Kihyun shrugs his shoulders, an expression of fake thoughtfulness on his face, as he taps his forefinger on his lower lip.

“To me, it seems like you’re trying to tell me that I’d like to fuck Hoseok-hyung.”, Minhyuk sneers, now close enough to Kihyun to see his hands are slightly shaking with rage.

“Wouldn’t you?”

Minhyuk’s mouth falls open, at a loss for words again. His eyes are becoming glassy, and all he can see is a blob instead of Kihyun’s face. He stands there, hopeless, as he doesn’t know what to say to make things better.

Seeing the tears in his eyes, Kihyun seems to soften a little. He gets in Minhyuk’s personal space and cups his face with his hands.

“Min, don’t cry. Sorry. I didn’t want to say that.”, he backtracks, voice shaking, as Minhyuk starts to sob.

“I-I’m the one w-who should be sorry.”, he manages to utter through hiccups, unconsciously nuzzling his tear stained cheeks in Kihyun’s hands.

“I d-didn’t want to make you mad.”, he then adds, closing his eyes to try and stop his pathetic crying. All he can do is stand there and watch as their friendship falls apart. He feels hopeless.

“Minhyukkie, I’m not mad at you.”, Kihyun tells him, catching some tears with his thumbs.

“You’re not? Even if I ruined our friendship?”, Minhyuk asks, eyes opening and focusing on the younger with an intense gaze.

“Don't be silly. You didn’t ruin anything.”, Kihyun gently says, still stroking his fingers on Minhyuk’s cheekbones.

“But I did! You were trying to stay away from me because I’m a pathetic man who doesn’t even have control over his feelings, and I was making you uncomfortable with my stupid pining!”, Minhyuk bursts out, and Kihyun’s hands immediately fly away from his skin as if he burned.

“You what?”, he whispers, pure shock adorning his face. Minhyuk takes an instinctive step back, hands flying over his mouth, but the damage is done. Kihyun’s eyes are almost popping out of his head, lips open but not a single word coming out from them.

“You… you didn’t know?”, Minhyuk demands, confused at Kihyun’s reaction. “If you… Why… Why were you avoiding me?”, he goes on, gaze trained on the shorter, who’s now wearing a puzzled expression. Something seems to click in his head, because he smacks a hand to his forehead and stars laughing, head thrown back and little tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

  
“This is not funny Kihyun-ah.”, the older tells him, and Kihyun smiles at him for the first time in a very long time, that big grin that makes Minhyuk’s heart beat ten times faster in his chest.

“Hoseok-hyung was right. We’re both idiots. I was giving you the cold shoulder so you wouldn’t understand that I was crushing on you.”, Kihyun finally confesses, and Minhyuk’s heart is going to pop out of its place any minute. He throws himself at Kihyun before he can even think, wrapping him up in a hug and making his back collide with the door.

“Guys! Please don’t have sex in there!”, Changkyun’s voice comes from just outside, followed by Hyungwon’s giggles.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, leans back from Minhyuk’s embrace and bangs his head on the door just to rile them up.  
“What are you doing?! Stop!”, the maknae cries out, and Hyungwon’s laugh is now so loud it seems he’s in the room with them.

“You little snitches! Go away or we’re gonna fuck on your bed, Kyunnie!”, Kihyun shouts.

“Don’t!”, Changkyun screeches, pure horror in his tone. They hear footsteps, and then silence is back in place. When he refocus his eyes on Minhyuk, the older is looking at him with a cocked eyebrow and a sly smile on his face.

“You want to fuck me?”, he asks, toying with the hem of Kihyun’s sleep shirt. A light blush colours Kihyun’s cheeks, as he hides his face leaning on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Can’t we just kiss, first?”, Kihyun demands, his lips grazing Minhyuk’s collarbone as he speaks, making him shiver.

Minhyuk doesn’t give him an answer, just leaves a soft kiss on Kihyun’s head. The younger raises his face to look at him with surprise, and Minhyuk uses the chance to make their mouths smash together. Kihyun emits a little squeak of shock, but then lets himself relax, cups Minhyuk’s face and brings him even closer. The kiss is soft, just a little taste of each other lips, and suddenly Minhyuk is leaning back. Kihyun protests by tugging at his hair, but the redhead just chuckles.

“I just want to say sorry for all those time I was a jealous fool. And that I love you so much, you’re the best friend I could ever have.”, he says, gazing into Kihyun’s warm eyes. The shorter smiles, showing his cute dimple, and pecks his lips shortly, before finally telling Minhyuk:

 _“_ _I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Fools by Troye Sivan.


End file.
